1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-roll device for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an anti-roll device for a vehicle (Anti-Roll System) that uses a streamlined plate spring and an assistant spring to improve turning stability of a vehicle and to non-linearly increase roll rigidity depending on the size of a lateral load that is input.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a suspension system of a vehicle connects an axle with a vehicle body, and prevents vibration or impact that is transferred from the road from being transferred to the vehicle body while driving to enhance ride comfort.
The suspension system is to flexibly absorb the movement such as up/down vibration (bounce), rolling, pitching, and yawing of a vehicle body that are generated while driving a vehicle.
Particularly, the rolling adversely affects the safety while the vehicle turns, and a stabilizer bar is applied to reduce the side effect of the rolling in a conventional art.
However, a conventional stabilizer bar generates friction with a mounting bush that is mounted in a vehicle body to cause ride discomfort, and the roll rigidity of the stabilizer bar is uniform regardless of the size of a lateral load (i.e., roll angle), and therefore the stability of the vehicle cannot be guaranteed,
Also, there is a drawback that lubrication of rubber of a mounting bush is transformed or worn out to generate noise.
As shown in FIG. 1, an anti-roll device using a plate spring has been developed so as to resolve the problem of a conventional stabilizer bar.
Referring to FIG. 1, the anti-roll device has a lower arm 103 that is disposed at both sides of a sub-frame 101 and a rotating mounter 105 that is disposed at a middle portion of the sub-frame 101.
A spring unit having a plate spring 107 is rotatably disposed at a middle portion of the rotation mounter 105.
Respective ends of the plate spring 107 are connected to lower arms through a pushrod 109.
That is, the anti-roll device is designed to use elastic force of the plate spring 107 to reduce roll of a vehicle, while not generating interference with a suspension system, and varies roll rigidity in proportion to a lateral load to effectively reduce the roll of the vehicle.
However, in a conventional anti-roll device for a vehicle as described above, the front/rear length of the plate spring 107 is long to generate interference with a vehicle body (e.g., TW: tire wall) or an adjacent component (e.g., TK; fuel tank) and there is a drawback in a layout aspect.
Also, because the entire length of the plate spring 107 cannot be increased because of the layout, it is disadvantageous in terms of energy absorption capacity, and because a load input angle that is transferred from a tire (T) and the push rod 109 is large, there is a drawback that load transferring efficiency is low.
Also, there is a drawback that a bracket (B) for engaging the push rod 109 with the plate spring 107 needs to be prepared for an assemble angle.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.